Supenatural- Pilot
by clinicalyInsane
Summary: Ok, so this is a written version of the first episode of Supernatural season one. None of the characters are mine, heck, even this fanfic isn't mine, it belongs to one of my friends who isn't able to post it. So basically, all I did was check the grammar and share this with all you folks. Rated T because I'm unsure of what rating to use and would rather overrate than underrate.


**Supernatural**

Season One, Episode One- Pilot

A/N

Ok, like I said earlier, none of this is mine, at all. The characters don't belong to me, nor does the show (duh). The story was actually written by a friend of mine. Now, because of internet safety and all that I'm not going to say his name. So let's refer to him as Lucifer. (In joke, ask me about it some time.) Now, this is what he had to say: **Luci: It's the beginning of the first episode, I was bored and (as far as I know) no one has ever done what Chuck does. **Me(who you can refer to as Gabriel (same in joke, it's actually quite amusing) or Gabby): Thank you. Now, here is the beginning of our friend Luci's masterpiece. I shall make sure to update within 24 hours of getting the chapter/chapters from him. Please enjoy!

Lawrence, Kansas 22 years ago:

It was a dark, shadowy night. Inside an old wooden looking house a woman walked into her youngest son's nursery and said to her eldest son "Come on, let's say goodnight to your baby brother." Whilst holding him within one of her arms at the same time as switching on the light. She flicked on the light to reveal that she had long blonde hair and was wearing a white night gown. She put her eldest son down and he immediately ran to his baby brother's crib with a look of happiness on his face.  
>As he reached the crib he bent down over his brother and said: "Night Sam" Before kissing him gently on the forehead.<br>The woman then stood next to her eldest and leant down over the baby and said "Night love" in a gentle, caring way before kissing him on the forehead, whilst stroking his head and gazing at him in a loving, caring way.  
>Suddenly a well built man with short dark hair appeared at the door and happily said to his son "Hey Dean."<br>His oldest son, Dean, then looked towards the door in amazement and ran towards his father whilst shouting "Daddy!"  
>His father then swept him up in his big arms whilst saying "Heya buddy!" and lifted Dean up so that he was at eye level. He then asked Dean "What do you say, think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"<br>His son then replied in a soft gentle voice with a definite and long, "No daddy." Dean then wrapped his arms around his father's neck and put his head upon his father's shoulder, after his mum walked past them both.  
>She then asked her husband: "You got him?"<br>In a soft whisper-like voice, he replied with "Yeah, I got him." He then looked towards his youngest son with big loving eyes and said "Sweet dreams Sam" as Sam rolled over and looked at his father. The man then turned and walked out of the room holding his son in one arm whilst switching the light off with the other. The room was dark and silent except for the moonlight seeping through the windows and the sounds of gurgling coming from Sam's mouth. Suddenly, the mobile which was above Sam's cot started to gently spin round, making a nursery rhyme like tune as it span. The clock which was hung upon the wall started to tick slower and slower until it finally stopped ticking. The dull yellow light next to a high up shelf of stuffed toys started to flicker rapidly.  
>Meanwhile the woman was asleep in her bed until the lights on her baby monitor started to flare and a high pitched noise started to emerge from the speakers. She reached to switch on her bedside lamp, once she flicked it on she moaned "Johhhn" and looked behind her to see if he was in the bed with her, but he wasn't. The woman then got out of bed and walked through the dark moonlit hallway and into her baby's nursery. She then saw a man in a long black dressing gown standing over her baby's crib. Thinking it was her husband she asked "John, is he hungry?"<br>The man then turned his head to the side and whispered "shhhhh" to the woman.  
>Seeming quite offended to this reply the woman then quietly said "okay" in a lazy tone and turned to go back to bed. Just before she got to the bedroom door she noticed that one of the dull yellow lights at the end of the hall were flickering like mad, so she walked up to it to try and fix it. Once she reached it she stared at it with a puzzled look and gently tapped it to see if it would stop flickering. Once it stopped flickering she sighed in confusion and turned to walk downstairs, since at the bottom of the stairs she could see a bright blue light and could hear noise. As she walked down the stairs the noise got louder and clearer. As she neared the bottom the noise started to sound as if it was coming from the telly. At the bottom she turned and looked into the living room and saw that the bright blue light was coming from the telly, as was the noise, and on the chair she could see a sleeping man who looked just like her husband. Realising that the sleeping man was her husband and the one with her baby wasn't, the woman ran upstairs with a look of horror on her face. As she ran up the stairs and onto the landing she started to shout "Sam, Sammy!" She then entered the nursery with both horror and confusion on her face. She suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. Downstairs her husband, John, woke up and shouted out "Mary!" John then ran upstairs as fast as he could to see what was wrong with his wife. As he approached the nursery he continued to shout "Mary!" He burst into the nursery panting and looked around the empty room in confusion.<br>The sight of his baby son then made him almost forget about Mary and he walked up to him saying "Hey you…" His son looked up to him with big bright eyes and smiled. John then said "Ok…" as if he knew what his son's gurgles meant. Then, confused, he reached down to touch his son's pillow, as he had noticed a red spot that he had never noticed before. As he touched the spot, two more spots dripped onto the back of his hand from the ceiling. Confused by this John then looked up at the ceiling and the look of confusion suddenly turned to horror as he saw where the red spots were coming from. Lying spread out on the ceiling was Mary with a big red patch of blood on her stomach. Barely alive she stared at John with wide horrifying eyes as she gasped. Horrified by the sight, John fell backwards in shock with a shout of, "No, Mary!" Suddenly the whole ceiling became engulfed in flames as John lay in horror on the floor, looking up at his wife. As his wife rapidly became engulfed in the flames john lay stunned on the floor saying "no" to himself in disbelief of what was happening. At the same time as all this, Sam was crying and shrieking. Suddenly, John was broken out of his trance of disbelief by the sounds of Sam's crying and shrieking. John then got up, grabbed Sam and ran into the hallway where he was greeted by the sight of his other son, Dean, who shouted "Daddy!" at the sight of John.  
>John then ran to Dean, gave him Sam and shouted "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now Dean, go!" As Dean ran down the stairs with Sam in his arms, John ran back into the nursery which was now also being engulfed in flames and shouted "Mary!" towards where he last saw her. Once he caught a glimpse of his dead wife through the bright orange flames John shouted "No!" as the entire room turned into a huge ball of bright orange fire.<br>Dean emerged from the house with Sam in his arms and said "It's ok, Sammy," whilst looking up to the bright orange light coming from the nursery window. After a couple of seconds of standing still and looking John burst out of the front door, scooped Dean and Sam up and carried them across the garden, running. As he ran the fire exploded through the windows, almost completely destroying the house, as a sign to John that his wife was defiantly dead.  
>Once the firemen arrived and the fire died down slightly, John stared at the remains of the house whilst cradling Sam in his arms and kissing his head, Dean stood next to him. He then looked up from kissing Sam's head towards where the nursery once was, and within his eyes was no longer the kind loving fatherly look but instead a murderous, revenge filled one.<p> 


End file.
